eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Karl Neilson
Karl Neilson (born 1971 in Liverpool) has directed 181 episodes of EastEnders since September 2001, them including eight double episodes, three co-directed episodes with Sean O'Connor and one live episode. He took a minor break in 2008 but returned the following year. Beforehand in the late 1990s, Karl worked as the third, before graduating to the second, assistant director on the show. He also directed episodes three and five of the spin-off series Kat and Alfie: Redwater in 2017. After initially working as a van driver, he returned to full-time education with a Media Production Bachelor of Arts course at Bournemouth University. He has worked on shows such as Family Affairs, Minder, The Bill, Casualty, Holby City, Hollyoaks and Coronation Street. Episodes directed by Karl Neilson 2000s 2001 (4 episodes) *Episode 2160 (3 September 2001) *Episode 2161 (4 September 2001) *Episode 2162 (6 September 2001) *Episode 2163 (7 September 2001) 2002 (15 episodes) *Episode 2281 (1 April 2002) *Episode 2282 (2 April 2002) *Episode 2283 (4 April 2002) *Episode 2284 (5 April 2002) *Episode 2337 (8 July 2002) *Episode 2338 (9 July 2002) *Episode 2339 (11 July 2002) *Episode 2340 (12 July 2002) *Episode 2377 (16 September 2002) *Episode 2378 (17 September 2002) *Episode 2379 (19 September 2002) *Episode 2380 (20 September 2002) *Episode 2406 (5 November 2002) (Co-directed with Sean O'Connor) *Episode 2407 (7 November 2002) (Co-directed with Sean O'Connor) *Episode 2408 (8 November 2002) (Co-directed with Sean O'Connor) 2003 (16 episodes) *Episode 2447 (13 January 2003) *Episode 2448 (14 January 2003) *Episode 2449 (16 January 2003) *Episode 2450 (17 January 2003) *Episode 2471 (24 February 2003) *Episode 2472 (25 February 2003) *Episode 2473 (27 February 2003) *Episode 2474 (28 February 2003) *Episode 2531 (9 June 2003) *Episode 2532 (10 June 2003) *Episode 2533 (12 June 2003) *Episode 2534 (13 June 2003) *Episode 2623 (17 November 2003) *Episode 2624 (18 November 2003) *Episode 2625 (20 November 2003) *Episode 2626 (24 November 2003) 2004 (4 episodes) *Episode 2786 (23 August 2004) *Episode 2787 (24 August 2004) *Episode 2788 (26 August 2004) *Episode 2789 (30 August 2004) 2005 (16 episodes) *Episode 2917 (4 April 2005) *Episode 2918 (5 April 2005) *Episode 2919 (7 April 2005) *Episode 2920 (8 April 2005) *Episode 2949 (30 May 2005) *Episode 2950 (31 May 2005) *Episode 2951 (2 June 2005) *Episode 2952 (3 June 2005) *Episode 2981 (25 July 2005) *Episode 2982 (26 July 2005) *Episode 2983 (28 July 2005) *Episode 2984 (29 July 2005) *Episode 3013 (19 September 2005) *Episode 3014 (20 September 2005) *Episode 3015 (22 September 2005) *Episode 3016 (23 September 2005) 2006 (14 episodes) *Episode 3084 (16 January 2006) *Episode 3085 (17 January 2006) *Episode 3086 (19 January 2006) *Episode 3087 (20 January 2006) *Episode 3140 (24 April 2006) *Episode 3141 (25 April 2006) *Episode 3142 (27 April 2006) *Episode 3143 (28 April 2006) *Episode 3168/3169 (15 June 2006) (Double episode) *Episode 3170/3171 (16 June 2006) (Double episode) *Episode 3192 (24 July 2006) *Episode 3193 (25 July 2006) *Episode 3194 (27 July 2006) *Episode 3195 (28 July 2006) 2007 (9 episodes) *Episode 3291 (5 January 2007) *Episode 3292 (8 January 2007) *Episode 3293 (9 January 2007) *Episode 3294 (11 January 2007) *Episode 3295 (12 January 2007) *Episode 3440 (24 September 2007) *Episode 3441 (25 September 2007) *Episode 3442 (27 September 2007) *Episode 3443 (28 September 2007) 2009 (7 episodes) *Episode 3750 (9 March 2009) *Episode 3751 (10 March 2009) *Episode 3752 (12 March 2009) *Episode 3753 (16 March 2009) *Episode 3858 (14 September 2009) *Episode 3859 (15 September 2009) *Episode 3860 (17 September 2009) 2010s 2010 (15 episodes) *Episode 4001 (17 May 2010) *Episode 4002 (18 May 2010) *Episode 4003 (20 May 2010) *Episode 4004 (21 May 2010) *Episode 4037/3038 (20 July 2010 ) (Double episode) *Episode 4039 (22 July 2010) *Episode 4040 (23 July 2010) *Episode 4069 (13 September 2010) *Episode 4070 (14 September 2010) *Episode 4071 (16 September 2010) *Episode 4072 (17 September 2010) *Episode 4097 (1 November 2010) *Episode 4098 (2 November 2010) *Episode 4099 (4 November 2010) *Episode 4100 (5 November 2010) 2011 (20 episodes) *Episode 4193 (12 April 2011) *Episode 4194 (14 April 2011) *Episode 4195 (15 April 2011) *Episode 4196 (18 April 2011) *Episode 4229 (14 June 2011) *Episode 4230 (16 June 2011) *Episode 4231 (17 June 2011) *Episode 4232 (20 June 2011) *Episode 4265 (15 August 2011) *Episode 4266 (16 August 2011) *Episode 4267 (18 August 2011) *Episode 4268 (19 August 2011) *Episode 4302 (18 October 2011) *Episode 4303 (20 October 2011) *Episode 4304 (21 October 2011) *Episode 4305 (24 October 2011) *Episode 4334 (13 December 2011) *Episode 4335 (15 December 2011) *Episode 4336 (16 December 2011) *Episode 4337 (19 December 2011) 2012 (18 episodes) *Episode 4414 (23 April 2012) *Episode 4415 (24 April 2012) *Episode 4416 (26 April 2012) *Episode 4417 (27 April 2012) *Episode 4446/4447 (20 June 2012) (Double episode) *Episode 4448/4449 (22 June 2012) (Double episode) *Episode 4478 (15 August 2012) *Episode 4479 (16 August 2012) *Episode 4480 (17 August 2012 - Part 1) *Episode 4481 (17 August 2012 - Part 2) *Episode 4506 (1 October 2012) *Episode 4507 (2 October 2012) *Episode 4508 (4 October 2012) *Episode 4509 (5 October 2012) *Episode 4550 (18 December 2012) *Episode 4551 (20 December 2012) *Episode 4552 (21 December 2012) *Episode 4553 (24 December 2012) 2013 (11 episodes) *Episode 4682 (29 July 2013) *Episode 4683 (30 July 2013) *Episode 4684 (1 August 2013) *Episode 4685 (2 August 2013) *Episode 4738 (31 October 2013) *Episode 4739 (1 November 2013) *Episode 4740 (4 November 2013) *Episode 4741 (5 November 2013) *Episode 4769/4770 (25 December 2013) (Double episode) *Episode 4771 (26 December 2013) *Episode 4772 (27 December 2013) 2014 (4 episodes) *Episode 4821 (17 March 2014) *Episode 4822 (18 March 2014) *Episode 4823 (20 March 2014) *Episode 4824 (24 March 2014) 2015 (5 episodes) *Episode 5015 (17 February 2015) *Episode 5016 (18 February 2015) *Episode 5017/5018 (19 February 2015) (Double episode) *Episode 5019 (19 February 2015) *Episode 5020 (20 February 2015 ) 2016 (4 episodes) *Episode 5213 (18 January 2016) *Episode 5214 (19 January 2016) *Episode 5215 (21 January 2016) *Episode 5216 (22 January 2016) 2017 (10 episodes) *Episode 5493 (15 May 2017) *Episode 5494 (16 May 2017) *Episode 5495 (18 May 2017) *Episode 5496 (19 May 2017) *Episode 5529 (17 July 2017) *Episode 5530 (18 July 2017) *Episode 5531 (20 July 2017) *Episode 5532 (21 July 2017) *Episode 5622/5623 (25 December 2017) (Double episode) *Episode 5624 (26 December 2017) 2018 (9 episodes) *Episode 5677 (22 March 2018 - Part 2) *Episode 5710 (21 May 2018) *Episode 5711 (22 May 2018) *Episode 5712 (24 May 2018) *Episode 5713 (25 May 2018) *Episode 5770 (3 September 2018) *Episode 5771 (4 September 2018) *Episode 5772 (6 September 2018) *Episode 5773 (7 September 2018) Kat and Alfie: Redwater *Kat and Alfie: Redwater (Episode 3) *Kat and Alfie: Redwater (Episode 5) Category:EastEnders directors Category:Redwater directors